1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses, computer-readable storage media, printing systems, and printing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers having a plurality of print heads are known as an example of printing apparatuses including at least two ink-ejecting section units (or, ink-ejecting section groups) having a plurality of ink-ejecting sections for ejecting inks of a plurality of colors on a color-by-color basis, (see JP 2001-001510A, for example). In such an inkjet printer, each print head includes ink-ejecting sections for ejecting inks of the same color. With this printer, a single image may be printed using a plurality of print heads.
However, if a plurality of print heads are used to print a single image, then portions within this single image that are printed with the same color will be printed by a plurality of ink-ejecting sections that are arranged on different print heads. Ink ejection sections that are arranged on different print heads may have different ink ejection characteristics. If a single image is printed with ink-ejecting sections having different ejection characteristics, then there may be differences in the darkness of the printed image. This may cause color non-uniformities, and there is also a possibility that portions of the image that should have the same color are printed with different color hues. To address this, it is conceivable to adjust the darkness of the printed image by adjusting each of the ink-ejecting sections on a section-by-section basis, but if there are a plurality of print heads, then the number of ink-ejecting sections to be adjusted becomes large, thereby causing a problem that the control becomes very complex when adjusting each ink-ejecting section individually.